LoveDead In the Water
by Ford206
Summary: New Characters set in the .EXE universe. Explores a variety of different themes including Action,Evil and of course Love.


**Characters**

**_Il just take a minute to describe all of the characters that arnt described in the story or obvious_**

**Samuel Ford-**

Known as Ford to most people,14 Year old boy,Highin the ONBA,The main hero of our story

_Navi: Hydroman.EXE_

**Ryan Cuarte-**

Ford's Friend, A fellow member of the ONBA,Boyfriend to Maria,His navi nayr is boyfriend to protogirl

_Navi: Nayr.EXE_

**Maria**

Ryan's Girlfriend

_Navi: ProtoGirl.EXE_

**Xonix**

In a vigilante gang called the NJSF( Navi justic Strike Force), One of Ford's Closest friends

_Navi: Shadowblaze.EXE_

**Love-dead in the water**

Prologue:

Years before hydroman became ford's navi he worked at a hydro electric station powering turbines. It was here that he met navis who were vigilantes. Hydro and stream became very close to each other. Stream. Hydroman and stream were part of a group called the aqua bandits.

**Prologue: Aftermath**

**Note: This fan-fic takes place after the fall of the aqua bandits. After the battle has finished.**

Hydroman crawls free from the rubble of the destroyed net area.

Hydroman: Stream!

As he calls out his voice is echoed among the rubble with compassion

Hydroman: STREAM!

As pieces of rubble fell off Hydroman ran over to investigate, still no sign of stream.

Hydroman clenched his hands in fists and slowly tears began to drip from his eyes.

He sat down on a rock put his head in his hands and he cried. As he sniffed he drew his head up. He stood up on the rubble. He had nobody…. Ford had gone, Marineman and Coralman had gone and now stream had gone. He had nobody left.

Hydroman looked up to the sky, raised his hands and removed his helmet.

Hydroman: I guess this is it. The great hydroman down and out.

He places his helmet down on the ground on top the pile of rubble he had just sat and cried on.

As he removes his helmet his long blond hair flows out from his helmet.

Suddenly a groan is heard from a pile of rubble.

Hydroman: Stream!

Hydroman runs with nothing but the sound of his footsteps.

He is too tired to lift the heavy rocks but his desire gives him the strength to lift them.

Stream: hy...dro... Hydro!

Hydroman: Stream!

Hydroman begins to cry again as he hugs stream.

Stream: Where is everyone else?

Hydroman: deleted…

Stream: But coral…

Hydroman: deleted.

Stream: Mari…

Hydroman: Deleted.

Stream: what about ford?

Hydroman: The explosion knocked ford unconscious if not killed him.

Stream: oh… Hydro..

Hydro and stream stand there crying in each others arms.

**Chapter1 : A New start**

_6 months later _

Hydroman and stream are talking in the ONBA net lounge.

Hydro: Whoa!

Stream: what?

Hydro: I just felt something weird, something I haven't felt in a long time

Ford: Special delivery for MR H Man.

Hydroman: no way! FORD!

As ford's face appears in the net area and hydroman leaps in joy stream looks down at her lap.

Hydroman: Stream! Its ford isn't that great!

Stream quickly looks up and pretends to be happy.

Stream: whoa great!

Hydroman: It just hasn't been the same without you ford.

Stream: it certainly hasn't.

As soon as the introductions began they were over. A call came over in both the net and the intercom.

Commissioner: Ford its great that you are back but we have work to do.

Ford: Yes of course sir. What is it sir?

Commissioner: We have a rouge navi causing trouble as per usual. I'm sending down the info now.

Hydroman: mm we have Despair.EXE, Causing trouble down at Sci-Labs. She's a dark-Ice sort of navi.

Stream: well come on lets get going!

_In sci-labs main computer_

Despair.Exe is a young female navi; she looks like a cross between a Mime and a bride. She wears a torn up old wedding dress. Her skin is a Light grey. She has tattoos on her face. She has a trail of tear tattoos coming out of her right eye.

Despair: Why look who it isn't! The good ol' officials always good for a little excitement.

Hydroman: Okay ford time to take the dust of that Pet and do some classic net-battling.

Ford: Gotcha Hydroman battle routine set! EXECUTE!

Hydroman's head crystal lights up and he prepares his buster

Xonix: JACK IN! SHADOW-BLAZEMAN.EXE POWER UP!

Ryan: JACK IN! NAYR.EXE POWER UP!

Hydroman: Hey blaze, Nayr

Nayr: Hello hydroman, Ford

Hydroman looks at shadow blaze.

Hydro: Er nuts to that,

Stream draws her sword and dashes at despair

Despair: oh no you don't!

Despair raises her hand and a beam of ice shoots out and hits stream. She is frozen in a block of ice!

Hydroman: im not losing you again stream, FORD FIRE CHIP NOW!

Ford: okay then…. FIRE SWORD BATTLE CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!

A fire sword appears instead of Hydroman's right hand.

Chaud: JACK IN PROTOMAN.EXE

Despair (to Nayr): you can join her if you want! ICE TRAP!

Protoman runs across in front of despair and uses his shield to deflect the beam back at despair. She is trapped in her own ice.

Ford: Chaud what are you doing here?

Chaud: it seemed to be taking a while I was sent down to check your still living.

Protoman pulls something our from behind his shield. HE clicks it and places it out on the ground by despair.

Protoman: 10 seconds hydro!

Ford: it's a bomb! Hydro jack out!

Hydroman: but streams still trapped!

5……….4………..3…..

Hydroman continues to try and free stream using the sword.

2…. 1….

Hydroman: HYDROAURA! HYDROSTREAM!

BOOM!

Ford: HYDRO!

As the smoke clears hydroman is seen holding his barrier up protecting the now melting stream.

Ford: That's it hydro JACK OUT!

Hydroman logging out.

Stream: Hydro… Oh he's gone.

A week later- at Higsbys.

Higsby: You wanna buy some chips, huh?

Ford: Yeah, im looking for some fire chips.

A girl around ford's age walks up to him. She has long blonde hair with green eyes.

Girl: I Hope you don't mind But I can recommend some chips if you want.

Ford quickly looks over at Higsby.

Ford: err I guess. What did you have in mind?

Girl: Well burner is a good fire chip for most people however I can sence you want something stronger.

Ford: like what?

Girl: Well if you ask higsby nicely im sure he'll sell you his rare Fireman V3

Ford: Higsby selling a rare chip that will be the day.

Higsby: Rare chips are my life id never sell them, there like my children!

Girl: Well why not replace your child with triplets!

The girl puts her hand in her pockets and pulls out 3 rare chips, she hands them over to higsby.

Higsby: DEAL!

Higsby hands fireman over to the girl.

Girl: Hey I don't really need it, here you have it!

Ford: you sure? This is a rare chip.

Girl: sure take it.

Ford: Wow thanks! You know I bet you're great at net battling fancy a round with hydroman?

The girl looks worried.

Girl: err no thanks I think I have to go now!

The girl runs out of the store.

Ford: Who was that?

Higsby: RARE CHIPS! Ohhh!

Ford: Seriously higsbys there's more to life than rare chips!

Higsby: What was that about rare chips? huh?

Ford: oh im outta here later higsby.

_Later that day in the ONBA meeting room- Hydro and the others are being briefed _

Commissioner: Despar.Exe is a dangerous navi and we still have no clue on her whereabouts however we do know that she is still alive. It seems the Proto bomb merely wounded her. Meaning she probably has a net op.

Ford (Whispering to hydro): Whoa this guy sure can go on.

Hydroman: I know, I mean we were there and were getting told about it. So what's on your mind you look different.

Ford: just thinking.

Hydroman: Makes a change

Ford: shut it you! No im just thinking about that girl today at higsbys.

Ford holds out the fireman chip.

Hydroman: Shes just trying to be friendly.

Ford: I know but why did she act so weird when I challenged her.

Hydroman: Well she probably didn't want to be humiliated by one of the strongest navis of al time!

Ford: oh yeah im sure that's what it is.

Hydroman: Oh hey ford you've got an incoming E-Mail

Ford: Open.

Moneyman walks on

(Moneyman is ford's father's navi.)

Moneyman: Why hello Master Ford, Master Hydro. Best wishes from your father and me.

Ford: Heya Money whassup?

Moneyman: Well it appears that you have a visitor and the manor.

Hydroman: A visitor?

Moneyman: Yes she's here now.

Ford: she's where now?

Moneyman: Err Well she's currently in your quarters and she's quietly entertaining herself on your private server.

Ford: Wait you mean she's in my room… And she's rotting through my very private very important files.

Moneyman: well yes.

Hydroman: Hey anything to get outta this meeting.

Ford: fair enough let's make tracks.

Ford stands up out of his chair in the meeting room.

Ford: sorry have to go family emergency.

Ford runs out of the building and back to his house.

_At Ford-Manor-Precisely 15 Minutes and 34 seconds later._

Ford still out of breath from his run jacks hydroman in to the front gate security office.

Hydroman: Hydroman and Master Ford requesting entrance to main house…… Hello?

Ford: What is it hydro?

Hydroman: seems to be no reply.

Ford: Weird, Dads always yelling at people about security. Aw well. IL just download the hack.

Hydroman: Yeah I guess, No other way in.

Ford downloads a hack program into Hydroman's buster ands hydroman unlocks the gate.

Hydroman: Ah good old Ford-Corp servers

Ford taps the gate and it swings open.

Ford: okay lock again and jack out!

As ford and hydroman walk up the door they notice that the usual garden fountains are turned of or not working properly.

They finally reach the front door. Ford's father answers the door

Ford: Dad! So who's here then?

Ford's Dad: I don't actually know but she's upstairs so il catch up with your affairs later.

Ford runs upstairs to his room. As he approaches his door he noticed that his digital door lock is open. Ford walks in cautiously and sees the girl from higsbys swinging in his chair on his computer.

Ford: Oh its you..

Girl: That anyway to greet a lady?

Ford: Yeah sorry, Hi!

Girl: Much better, Nice place you got here

Ford: Er thanks, so what are you actually doing here?

Girl: Well if you must know I came to return this to you.

She pulls out a dark blue box which looks similar to a cigarette box.

Ford: My chip-Dex!

Ford searches his pockets.

Ford: But wait you left before me! Why didn't you just give it to me when u found it?

Girl: Simple. Because if I gave it to you then I wouldn't have a reason to come back here and see you again.

Ford: Okay…. Well thank you………

Laura: Laura the names Laura.

Ford: Well thank you Laura but your crazy!

Suddenly fords computer beeps.

Ford: What are you doing on this anyway?

Ford looks over at the computer screen

Ford: Oh my god! Hydroman you might wanna see this!

Hydroman links up to the computer

Hydroman: Ummmm. I don't know what to say.

Ford begins to laugh so much he falls on the floor.

Ford: Oh man that's funny!

Hydroman is still at the computer staring in shock.

Ford finally picks himself up of the floor still trying hard to laugh.

Ford: Operation Hydrogirl.exe! Special abilities, Aqua Heart!

Hydroman: I don't believe it. It's me…………But a woman.

Ford laughs out loud again

Ford: Oh my god this is the funniest thing ive ever seen! Laura I change my mind you're not crazy you're mental!

Laura begins to sob and runs out of ford's house.

Ford: Laura wait!

Ford runs out into the hall but it's to late Laura has gone.

Hydroman: Ford you know ive been looking through this program and well she got pretty much everything covered. I mean this isn't just the gender changed this is a completely new navi,

Ford: Hydro I think its time for you to meet your maker?

Hydroman: you're going to delete me?

Ford: er no. Were meeting your programmer Joe!

Hydroman: oh sweet! Could do with an upgrade.

Ford: Well jack out and bring the hydrogirl program with you.

_At the ford-corp building_

As Ford walks up he notices again how the digital security is down. Instead sitting outside is a guy in a temporary security uniform.

Guard: Hey, ID?

Ford: er I don't actually have any. The names Ford, my navi is hydroman?

Guard: Oh master ford im sorry I didn't recognise you, you may go straight in.

Ford: Mm I wonder what's up with this place. Everything seems to be down.

Hydroman: Hey I dunno.

Ford walks up to a tree in the middle of the field and pulls down on a branch, a beep is heard and a key pad exposed. Ford enters in a number and the tree pulls back to reveal some stairs.

Ford: You know no matter how many times I see this it's always impressive.

Ford walks down the step and stands in front of a white metal door.

: VERIFICATION NEEDED, PLEASE PLACE EYES INTO THE RETNA SCANNERS ON YOUR RIGHT

Ford lifts up his right hand and places his index finger into the left eye hole of the retina scanner.

: ENTER!

The door opens and ford walks out into a large white room full with servers and un-built machines. A Man in a white coat walks out.

Ford: Joe!

Joe: Ah ford how nice it is to see you! Quickly come in!

Joe runs over to the door and closes it sharply.

Joe: so what's up?

Ford: Okay…. Well actually I need a favour, you remember when you upgraded hydroman into a fighter navi?

Joe: Oh yes my finest creation yet.

Ford: Well can you do it again?

Joe: why what's wrong with hydro?

Ford: Well nothings wrong with hydroMAN

Joe: Then what's the problem?

Ford: Well... Just take a look at this.

Ford projects the hydrogirl program from his PET glove.

Joe: oh I see…..

Ford: So can you make her?

Joe: Shouldn't be too hard. Take a seat over there

Joe walks over to a table and uses his arm to wipe all the computer microchips and wires and prototypes onto the floor.

Joe: You're PET if you please?

Ford slides of his PET and give it to Joe.

_About ½ Hour later_

Joe: And load!

Hydrogirl opens her eyes and begins to walk.

Ford: Hello?

Hydrogirl: Hello!

Ford high fives Joe!

Hydroman: Er hi there! I guess im kinda your dad!

Hydrogirl runs over to hydroman and jumps at him and hugs him.

Hydrogirl: Hey!

Hydroman: er hi.

Ford: oh Joe can you go up and get me a spare PET from the building?

Joe: You mean actually enter the building? ME?

Ford: you an employee enter the main building? Wow that is crazy!

Joe: Oh poor ford the wools been pulled over your eyes as well, you don't know the truth.

Ford looks confused.

Ford: The truth?

Joe: Did you notice that a lot of ford-corps servers have been shut down? Like the security server? The gardening server? The….

Ford: Yeah I get the point. But why?

Joe: Well it's the fat cats in charge of your fathers company.

Ford: What about them?

Joe: There darkstar operatives.

Ford: Darkstar? You sure?

Joe: Very sure. There draining money and power from the company to help the darkstar.

Ford: Does my dad know about this?

Joe: Well yeah, But theres nothing he can do.

Ford: how comes?

Joe: it's all business. Your father is the majority shareholder in his company he holds 49.

Ford: 49? But that means the others

Joe: Yes together they hold 51 meaning if they band together they can overthrow your father and eventually they will!

Ford: That's horrible! Why would they do that?

Joe: Like I say it's all business, an easy way to the top.

Ford: Okay. Well as heir to this company I want to know everything they do.

Joe: Yes sir.

Ford: Okay well il get a PET and download hydrogirl but thanks for your help Joe il keep in touch.

_Hydroman and Ford go and "Borrow" a PET from the main building and within a few minutes hydrogirl is downloaded into a Baby blue PET glove._

Hydroman: Perfect.

Ford: mm I don't know its still kinda missing something

Hydrogirl (inside box): Like lights?

Hydroman: shut up you! You're supposed to be a surprise. don't be so loud.

Ford: Joe you have a bow or something?

Joe: here!

Ford places the bow on top. Perfect!

_Outside Laura's house_

Ford (to the front door): Hey Laura im really sorry about before but to make up… No to sorrowful… Hey Laura about before you see the thing is, Nah to crap. Hey Laura...

Hydroman wirelessly transmits himself into the door bell and rings it silently.

Ford turns around and faces away from the door

Laura opens the door.

Ford (unaware of Laura's presence): Hey Laura im really sorry about the other day it just seemed funny at the time I didn't mean to upset you and I brought you this just to say im sorry, I really like you its just sometimes I don't really think things though. I don't consider other peoples feelings. Yeah that's the one!

Ford spins round and sees Laura standing there smiling.

Ford: What are the chances of you not hearing any of that?

Laura: Very slim.

Ford: OH hydro you're so clever!

Hydroman: well im laughing!

A laugh comes out from the box.

Laura: What was that?

Ford: Oh!

Ford holds up the box while Laura opens it. She rips open the box. A new PET? Ford that's very nice of you but... I don't have a navi

Ford: Just keep opening it.

Laura opens the box and pulls it out.

Laura: Hey my favourite colour and everything, hey look its even got hydrogirls logo on it! Well ford like I say this is very nice!

Ford: Oh Laura what's the word to boot these PET gloves again?

Laura: oh INITIATE!

The hydrogirl logo flashes and a projection appears from it.

Hydrogirl: Hey you must be Laura! Hi my name is Hydrogirl.EXE and in your Net Navi!

Laura: For me?

Ford: well I already got 1!

Laura: oh Ford!

Laura jumps at ford and Hugs him.

Laura: Thank you so much ford I hope this covers it.

Laura kisses ford on the cheek

Ford blushes.

Ford: Let's just say I owe you one!

_2 days later at ONBA HQ_

_Ford, Ryan and Laura at sitting in the ONBA board room using the projector to play net-basketball._

Hydroman: Whoa nice try nayr but you're not getting any cheap shots on me!

Laura: Hydrogirl get in there!

Hydrogirl runs up alongside hydroman

Hydrogirl: AQUASLASH!

Hydrogirl's attack hits hydroman and he is knocked to the floor.

As hydroman climbs back up to the ground he sees Hydrogirl running of with the

Ball!

Hydrogirl: Can't catch me boys!

Hydroman and nayr look at each other

Hydro & Nayr: TRUCE!

Hydroman and Nayr run at Hydrogirl

Hydroman runs alongside her

Hydroman: HYDROWAVE!

Hydroman sends a gentle wave at Hydrogirl the ball floats to the top of the wave while hydroman runs on top of the wave and he surfs the top of the wave to the net.

Ford: Oh and look who is the winner! Making the total score 10-0-0

Hydroman stands there with the ball in his hand while the others run towards the net.

As Hydrogirl & Nayr get near Hydroman uses his aqua jets to rise up into the air and slam dunks the ball into the net

Hydroman: oh yes 10 nil! Ten nil to the hydroman, ten nil!

Ford: Okay Hydroman I think these guys have had enough humiliation for one day! Let's jack out

Laura's PET goes off.

Hydrogirl: Laura is from mum time to get back

Laura gets up

Laura: Okay laters guys

Laura kisses ford on her way out

Ford: I really wish she wouldn't do that

Laura leaves the room and runs down the stairs

Ryan: So what's the deal with her?

Ford: Oh I don't know she crazy, she broke into my house!

Ryan: You know what I mean

Ford: Well I mean she likes me... I think…………

Ryan: How do you feel about her?

Ford: Well I mean she's…

Ryan: She's what?

Ford: Well she's …..

Ford looks blank

Ford: She's perfect…

Ryan: I think you know what you have to do

Nayr: Sorry Mr smooth

Ryan: well I just know how to react to women.

Nayr: Oh hi Maria!

Ryan: Ahhh Where? Where?

Nayr: Yeah nice reactions

Ford's PET goes off

Joe appears on the screen.

Joe: Hey ford you wanted to know when something happened down here?

Ford: Err yeah please, Why what's up?

Joe: I thinks its best you come down here really. It's kinda difficult to explain

_Later at Joes Lab_

Ford walks into and sees the scanner security broken and off the wall. As he walks in he sees Joes lab destroyed with his various machines scattered on the floor.

Ford: What happened?

Joe: The Fat-Cats grouped together against your father and voted to withdraw funding from "Special advances"

Ford: They fired you?

Joe: Well they did! But your father still pays me privately and since this is his land there's nothing they can do… Well so we thought

Ford: What happened?

Joe: They happened! They came down here with there thugs and destroyed the place!

Ford: Well report them to the Net Saviours!

Joe: I tried. There's no proof they did it through the net! Look jack Hydroman into here!

Ford: JACK IN HYDROMAN.EXE! TRANSMISSION!

As hydroman appears he is nearly knocked down by a speeding data trail. The area is full of data trails running to various places across the globe.

Joe: Ford-Corp central communication server! The perfect place, Its weakest security and with millions of programs flying through a second who's going to notice 1 rouge program! They beat us ford!

Hydroman stands back, out of the way of the speeding data.

He holds his palm out and projects his ONBA badge.

Hydroman: STOP!

The data stops dead in its tracks and they transform into navis.

Navi 1: What seems to be the trouble?

Hydroman: Some rouge data passed through here and destroyed something of mine! Now I want to know if anybody knows anything!

Navi 2: Listen Sherlock, Millions of jerks like us pass through here, if 1 guy does something bad it aint our problem!

The navi attempts to fly past hydroman

Hydroman spins around

Hydroman: HYDROWAVE!

The wave crashes towards the navi and he ends up on the floor. Hydroman walks over to him on the floor.

Hydroman: Well it's your problem now!

Hydroman presses his foot on the navis head.

Joe: Ford no! That's not the way! The syndicate hate me enough already all I need is them hearing I deleted a messenger.

Ford: Fine, Hydroman release!

Hydroman raises his foot and the rouge navi gets back in line

Hydroman: Now let's get this clear if anybody hears or sees anything tell me and me only!

Navis: Yes Mr Hydroman Sir!

HYDROMAN LOGGING OUT!

Ford: im sorry Joe, im just so angry at these guys.

Joe: Well don't get angry it's my fight not yours. But I do have some info on them for you.

Ford: Like?

Joe: Okay well they ARE members of the dark star infact there dark star generals

Ford: Generals?

Joe: There incredibly high up! They work together there collective squadron is known as Dark Star Alpha.

Ford: Dark Star Alpha? Whoah

Suddenly Joe's computer alert goes off

Joe: There attacking again! Hydroman ill open up a gateway to the server there attacking il attach it to an e-Mail and send it to all ONBA members.

Hydroman: OKAY!

Hydroman walks into the gateway that appears on his PET and is transported to an ice cold area of the net.

Hydroman: Brrrr its cold!

Despair: And its about to freeze up a bit more! BLIZZARD!

Snow and ice rain down on hydroman and his feet freeze into the floor.

Suddenly a shilloute appears running towards hydroman in the snow.

Hydroman feels faint in the snow.

Despair: Who's that? I shall finish you now hydroman! You've ruined the dark star's plans more than enough times! And now I shall finish you once and for all!

Despair slowly walks towards hydroman

Ford: Hy..Dro……Dg……FN…..

Despair: My storm will destroy all communication with your net-op! You're completely alone!

Hydroman pulls himself free from the ice beneath his feet but he's too weak to attack.

Despair comes nearer to hydroman and points her Ice sword at hydroman.

Despair: This is the end!

She raises her hand into the air and strikes her sword sharply down at hydroman's head

Despair: AHHHHH!

Despairs sword shatters

Hydroman looks up but he his to weak and he falls to the ground. As he lies there in the snow he hears to navis fighting.

Despair: You won't beat me!

: Fire tower!

Despair: Noooo!

DESPAIR LOGGING OUT!

As despair logs out the snow disappears and hydroman gets to hit feet still weak.

He looks up and sees stream standing there.

Hydroman: Stream? You saved me….

Stream: Who did you expect?

Hydroman: I dunno really

Stream: Hydroman listen I have something to say to you……

Suddenly hydro man's head crystal flashes

Hydroman: FORD!

Stream: oh forget it!

Stream logging out

Hydroman looks round to where stream was.

Hydroman: oh!

Ford's face appears on the screen

Ford: Hydroman are you okay? We couldn't get through to you what happened

Hydroman: It was despair, she is getting stronger

Ford: Well we'll be ready for her when she comes.

Hydroman: Oh stream…

Hydroman turns around and looks where stream was standing.

Hydroman: oh….

Joe: Ford I need to give you something.

Ford: What?

Joe: It's a program, I cannot hold on to it encase the darkstar get there hands on it.

Ford: Why what does it do?

Joe: I cannot tell you it's not safe here! But only use it when you desperately need it

Suddenly a large group of footsteps can be heard storming into Joe's lab.

Joe: Ford run!

Ford undoes a section in the floor of Joe's lab and crawls through a tunnel as he crawls he can hear the thugs upstairs.

Board Member: Now please! I do believe you were told to vacate these premises

Joe: Mr Ford employs me and gives me an area on HIS land

Board Member: Well actually this is Ford-Corp land and as a majority shareholder im telling you to vacate!

Joe: I'm Sorry but im under instruction from Mr Ford to stay

Board member: it seems you forget who's boss over here. GET HIM BOYS!

The sound of walking and crashing can be heard

Ford: no Joe!

As Joe is knocked to the floor he whisper through the panel

Joe: Run! I'll be Okay

Ford crawls through the tunnel and emerges by the security gate at ford-corp.

Hydroman: Ford don't worry! He'l be okay!

Ford: Yeah you're right.

_Later that night as Ford is watching TV._

TV: new kasuijin Water Park! Open for the summer! You'll be amazed by over a thousand water slides! Fun for all the family!

The next day in AC/DC Park Ford, Laura, Ryan and Maria are talking

Ford: Hey did you guys see that advert last night? The new water park opening!

Ryan: Yeah looked pretty good

Laura: I say we all go together

Ford and Ryan look at each other and nod to each other

Ford: Yeah sounds sweet but when?

Maria: this weekend!

Maria's Pet rings

Maria: oh I have to go, Laura?

Ford: huh?

Laura: im staying round Maria you know a little girly net-battling

Ford: erm okay… Have fun?

Laura: See ya babes

Laura bends over and kisses ford on the forehead

Ford: Later days babe

The 2 girls leave.

Ryan: When'd that happen?

Ford: I don't actually know.

Ryan: you haven't spoken to her yet?

Ford: well I mean…. Well you see the thing is….

Hydroman: No, They've hardly said hello without ford going all googely

Ryan: You really should tell her how you fell about her! You can talk to her at kasuijin this weekend.

Ford: oh I dunno what if I make a fool out of myself if she doesn't feel the same

_Meanwhile at Maria's girly night in_

Maria: So you and ford, when'd that happen?

Laura: I don't actually know.

Maria: you haven't spoken to him yet?

Laura: well I mean…. Well you see the thing is….

Hydrogirl: No, They've hardly said hello without Laura going all stalkery

Ryan: You really should tell him how you fell about him! You can talk to him at kasuijin this weekend.

Ford: oh I dunno what if I make a fool out of myself if he doesn't feel the same.

_The Next day in ONBA HQ_

Both Ford and Laura are sitting together both reflecting on what there were told about last night they both "Attempt" to get there feelings out in the open.

Ford & Laura: Hey Laura/Ford……No you first

Laura: Okay ford listen. I've been doing a lot of thinking

Ford: About what?

Laura: Well about….About us..

Ford: About us?

Laura: Err yeah you see ford I ……. BRING BRING

Ford & Laura: DAMM IT!

The commissioner appears on the screen

Commissioner: Net saviours. Its despair! She's set-up a dimensional converter here and all our syncro chips are at Sci-Lab, we're defenceless.

Suddenly the room changes colour and despair appears in front of ford and Laura

Despair: BOO!

Ford: Run!

Ford pushes Laura out of the door and they both run down the hall

Laura: Ford im scared

Ford: Its okay! There has to be a way out somewhere there has to be!

The pair run into a room and hind behind the door.

Outside they hear despair walking through the corridor.

Despair: Run all you like you'll never hide from me duckies!

Laura moves her hand and knocks a vase off of the work top as is smashes onto the floor the pair hear despair turn around and walk back towards the room they hide in

She places her cold deadly fingers onto the handle and with a sharp twist kicks the door open

Despair: Got…..Huh?

She looks in the room and sees ford standing there with a lighter and a burning paper.

Ford: Boo!

He throws the paper at despair and grabs Laura and runs through the corridor.

Despair: GAH!

Despair leans forward and a pair of black demon style wings appears on her back. Her black fingernails become long and sharp and she fly's down the corridor towards Ford and Laura.

Suddenly a beep comes from ford's PET.

Hydroman: Hey its stream.

Stream: Hydro take the next left and close the door on the way through

Hydroman: why?

Stream: just do it!

Hydroman: FORD TAKE THE NEXT LEFT!

Ford runs to the left and an electronically locked door swings open

As he closes the door her can hear stream saying "locked" through the door.

Stream: Now hydro keep going and turn left, right and right again.

Ford follows streams directions until they are both sure despair is not following them.

Ford: Stream thanks you saved both me and Laura.

Hydroman electronically un-codes the security door to the main computer room and lock him and Laura inside.

Ford: Well be safe in here until we can figure a way out

Suddenly the air conditioning turns on and despair appears on the monitors of every computer in the room.

Despair: You cannot run away from me! I am everywhere! Now you shall stay in here until you freeze to death HAHAHAHAHA!

Despair's laugh rings through the building.

Ford: Laura im sorry!

Laura: Ford don't be! Because were going to find away out.

Ford: Your right!

Ford walks up to the door

Ford: Ahh it's hot!

Suddenly the door glows red and it drops off.

Xonix stands there in cross fusion with shadowblaze

Xonix: NJSF! IM here to rescue you civilians!

Ford: Don't even Xonix!

As the trio walk out of the room and reach a fork in the halls they hear despair coming.

Ford: Xonix what are you waiting for toast her!

Despair walks down the hallway creating a blizzard in the hall

Despair: ICE!

An enormous ice wall is sent down the corridor leaving Xonix and Laura on one side and ford on the other.

Ford: Xonix melt this wall!

Shadowblaze: NIGHTFLARE!

A hole in the wall is melted but quickly patched back up again thanks to despair.

Despair: ICEDART!

Despair releases around 50 darts at shadowblaze.

Shadowblaze: Crimson Scar!

Most of the darts are melted however a few fly on and hit Laura in the chest.

Laura: Ahhh!

Ford: Laura!

Hydroman: Ford there's another way round!

Ford: Oh yeah!

Ford sprints across the hall down into the meeting room and trys to work his way up again.

_Meanwhile: On the other side of the wall_

Xonix: Laura lets go!

Xonix holds Laura and activates his flame jets to propel himself across the building.

Laura: So cold….. so cold…

Xonix: Hold in there Laura.

Xonix reaches the end of the corridor. He turns around and faces the oncoming despair.

Shadowblaze: Scarlet flame!

Despair: ICE SHEILD!

Shadowblaze: Nice shield but it cannot protect you!

Despair: Thank you, you can have it!

Despair throws the shield through the air and as it flys ice spikes come out.

As it hits Xonix he is knocked to the floor and his cross fusion begins to break.

Xonix: Come on Laura we can't fight!

Xonix turns around and grabs Laura. As he does he jumps through the window and uses his fir jets to land safely on the ground.

As Xonix and Laura land on the floor Ford arrives in the room next door of where they jumped. He sees Them 5 floors below on the floor.

_On the ground_

Laura: s.s..s.s.so cold…x.x.x.xonix I don't think im g.g.gonna make it.

Xonix's Cross fusion breaks and his Pet slides back onto his hand.

Xonix: Hold in there ford will be out in a minute he'll know what to do.

Laura leans forward and hugs Xonix.

Xonix: It'll be okay, I've known ford long enough. He's crazy, irritating, he is a lot of things but one thing he's not is a quitter. Hes not the type of person that would let Despair beat him.

5 Floors up ford sees Xonix and Laura hugging.

Ford: No! NO! LAURA!

Ford bangs on the glass but Xonix and Laura don't notice him however despair does.

A ice blast blows through the wall and despair stands in front of ford.

Ford puts his hands up and begins to cry. He slouches down the wall on to the floor

Ford: Go ahead kill me! I have nothing to live for! The darkstar have ruined my life!

You've invaded my fathers company, Forced my best friend out and now this!

Despair looks awkwardly at ford sitting on the ground

Despair: You do not fear me?

Ford looks up

Ford: No! I welcome you! I hope you accomplish your mission and destroy me!

Despair trys to freeze ford but her ice powers do not work.

Despair: Fear me! I shall end your life!

Ford: Go ahead!

Despair: You have done something to me! You may have won this time but I shall win when we next meet!

Despair disappears and so do the dimensional converters. The snow begins to melt.

As the dimensional area disappears news crews and paramedics come swarming into the building.

Ford stands up and wipes his eyes. He looks out the window and sees Xonix and Laura holding hands and climbing into an ambulance.

He walks outside and within seconds the news crew are around him.

Reporter: Mr Ford, What was it like being confronted by the legendary darkstar navi despair.exe?

Ford pushes his way through the crowd of reporters without saying a word and without raising his head from looking down at his shoes.

_At Ford Manor (Ford's House)_

Ford just pushes open the now rusty entrance gate and just lies down on the grass. He sits there and closes his eyes.

Ford (thinking): Xonix! The traitor Xonix he must pay! I thought he was my friend! First he betrays the ONBA and now he betrays his friend! HE SHALL PAY!

: Ford are you okay?

As ford opens his eyes he sees Xonix standing over him.

Ford: You! I saw you and Laura! You're a traitor Xonix and now you shall pay! I challenge you to a net-battle.

Ford and Xonix jack there navis into the security port at the gate and within seconds are fighting like nothing else.

As Hydroman is knocked to the floor by Shadowblaze's Tirer Noir. Shadowblaze comes over to hydroman and offers him a hand up

Hydroman: I don't think so traitor! HYDROSTREAM!

Shadowblaze is sent flying through the air and lands on his feet.

Shadowblaze: You fight with your anger not your mind and that is why I shall beat you!

Hydroman: What your Yoda now? HYDROWAVE!

Hydroman unleashes a Wave upon shadowblaze. Shadow just uses his Tirer Noir to swing around and dodge the wave.

Xonix: Why do you wish to fight ford? Because I helped Laura? Why?

Ford: BECAUSE I LOVE HER! I LOVE LAURA! When I saw you and her together it made me realise that I want to be with her... For ever.

Shadowblaze: Hydro m sorry I never realised I step down you win.

Hydroman: About time to!

Hydroman walks over to Shadowblaze and as he does shadowblaze swings his Tirer Noir up and stabs hydroman in the chest.

Hydroman: Ahhhh!

Hydroman falls to the ground

Shadowblaze: Enough of this!

Shadowblaze logging out!

Ford looks over and sees a group of kids looking at there PETs and then looking up at ford.

Ford: (snaps) WHAT?

Kid: That was the best net-battle ever!

Ford: How did you see it?

Kid: You kidding the whole of town just saw that fight! It was streamed live across the net… and on TV!

Ford: Oh great just what I need the whole town laughing at Xonix beating me!

Hydroman: Im sorry ford I tried..

Ford: Its not your fault hydro… seems it's just you and me

BEEP BEEP

Hydroman: oh great E-mail from Hydrogirl

Ford: I don't know if im ready to hear this but go ahead read it.

Hydroman: Ford, I need to talk to you, Meet me at Ac/Dc Park. Laura.

Ford: oh great

Hydroman: we going?

Ford: What do we have to lose now? Let's go

Ford and hydroman walk to Ac/DC Park.

As ford walks down the street is he pointed at. The feeling of knowing somebody is talking about you is one of the darkest feelings in the world. Ford thought he didn't care what people thought but the truth is he did and he especially cared about what Laura thought and deep down he knew that's the only reason he was turning up.

As Ford walks up to the park he sees Laura sitting there.

Ford sits down next to her and looks down at his feet

Ford: Listen Laura…

Laura: Shut up and listen

Laura gets up and looks at ford but ford keeps looking down at his shoes.

Laura: Ford I saw you challenge Xonix to a net battle.

Ford: Laura I said.

Laura: Still talking! And the way that you think about Xonix as a friend! He saved my life in that building and all you can do is blame him! You need to sort your life out ford! You're an idiot ford and im not going to be around to help you.

Laura walks over and slaps ford round the face

Ford: Ahhh!

Laura: That's for being a jerk, I heard everything you said to Xonix

Laura then puts her hands on fords face and kisses him.

Laura: And that's for being the man of my dreams.

Ford: Huh?

Laura: I also heard what you said to Xonix about you loving me.

Ford smiles and looks up at Laura.

Ford: Okay now my turn. Listen Laura i.i.i.i. I love you! Every time I'm with you I feel complete. I know I've made a few mistakes in the past but that's because I didn't want to lose you. When I saw you with Xonix something inside me just blew.

Laura: Oh Ford!

Laura runs up and hugs ford.

Laura: Ford I love you!

Ford closes his eyes as he feels Laura next to him. As long as he had Laura on his side he didn't care what people thought.

Ford and Laura slid down onto the grass and just laid there on the grass looking up into the sky for hours.

The next day Ford is running some fitness tests on hydroman when Nayr and protogirl arrive. As they walk close to hydro he notices them holding hands and thinks of stream.

Suddenly a window opens up and despair's Face appears.

Despair: Greetings all!

Hydroman: Despair!

Despair: Sharp I like it! Ford, Just thought you might like to see the latest going on down at Ford-Corp.

Despair's face changes to a video of the Ford-Corp meeting room.

((Board member: MR Ford it is by unanimous decisions that the board strips you of your rank in this company.

Mr Ford: You're firing me?

Board Member: Well if you think of it like that then yes, yes we are! You have until noon to leave. You and that crack pot mechanic you hide underground!

Mr Ford: You can't do this! This is my company!

Board Member: Not anymore! Now get out of this meeting don't make us call security!

The tape cuts off and despairs face re-appears laughing!

Despair: Oh no! The dark star are in control of your company!

Hydroman: So you are related to the board!

Despair: Why the Dark star is everywhere! Even here! DARKICE!

An ice beam shoots through the window and freezes Protogirl!

Nayr: No! Protogirl!

Despair appears.

Nayr: Hydro you have to hold her off I must free protogirl!

Despair: 1 down 2 to go! ICE SABER!

Despairs hand turns into a cold dark sword as she swings it at hydroman he feels the dark energy drawing closer.

Hydroman: Ford chips now!

Ford looks through his chip-dex

Ford: Perfect! FIREMAN CHIP IN DOWNLOAD!

Fireman appears in front and blasts despair with 2 fire turrets.

Despair: Sneaky!

Nayr finally breaks open the ice containing protogirl.

Nayr: Protogirl im glad you're free

Nayr and protogirl hold hands and kiss.

Despair: Perfect! ICE KISS!

Despair blows and icy kiss at Nayr.

A cold shiver blows down his body and ice freezes him and protogirl in there positions. They look lifeless as the stand there.

Hydroman: What have you done?

Despair: Ice Kiss freezes there main program and is highly contagious! Nayr and protogirl shall stay kissing her forever, frozen in time!

Hydroman: You're a monster!

Despair: Why yes! Yes I am! HAHAHAHA! Oh stop it I'll get laughter lines!

Hydroman: You'll get a Hydroblade to the face in a minute!

Despair: There's only one way to free these 2 artistic love bugs and you're not going to get it by deleting me!

Despair: All I ask is 10,000 Zennys, A Hydroman, Blazeman, Nayr, Hydrogirl and protogirl battle chips oh and an escape this time.

Hydroman: What! That's preposterous!

Despair: no it's the deal! Take it or leave it!

Ford: We have no choice we have to take it! Hydroman download these to her

Hydroman downloads the chips and zennys into the net.

Despair: Pleasure doing business with you!

Hydroman: The pleasure was all yours.

Despair jacks out and as she does Nayr and protogirl slowly move.

Hydroman: Nayr! Protogirl!

Nayr: Where'd despair go?

Hydroman: She got away again! She trapped you and demanded I pay her 10,000zs and gave her all our chips for your release.

Nayr: Hydro you're a friend.

Hydroman: You to man… you too

_That night in fords room _

Ford: The darkstar are going to pay for what they did to dad!

Hydroman: you thinking what im thinking?

Ford: Probably not but let's go!

Ford takes out a disk from his computer and stores it in his pocket he runs out of his house down to the frod-corp building

Ford stands outside the gate.

Ford: Actually now I think about it breaking into a billion zenny organisation at 11:30 at night wasn't such a great idea

Hydroman: to late to go back now!

Ford: You're right lets get in

Ford climbs over the fence and pulls over his face a Lan mask that he bought in the N1.

Hydroman: oh you ninja!

Ford: mm were going to need a way to distract those guards! I got it! Hydroman can your jack in reach that camera over there?

Hydroman: easy!

Hydroman is jacked into a far away CCTV camera.

Ford: Now download this into the main program!

Hydroman downloads a program and a movie of somebody walking across the grass appears in the main control room. All the guards run of to investigate.

Ford: Worked like a charm

Ford walks up to the entrance of Joe's lab and enters it quietly.

As he walks in the room has been painted black and filled with blueprints for destructive navis.

Ford walks over to Joe's computer and turns it on

Computer: Missile Launch in 24:00:00

Ford: missile launch?

Hydroman: Ford were way in over our head here!

Ford: im trying to find cancel!

Hydroman jacks into the system and finds the navis working the computer.

Ford: Hydro do it it's the only way!

Hydro: I don't know it's not the way of an ONBA officer

Ford: What saving people from being hit with a missile?

Hydro: im sorry! HYDROWAVE!

Hydroman deletes the navis and the counter freezes.

Ford: Okay lets head up to the main building!

Ford runs up to the front door of the building.

Ford: Hydro we need an unlock.. JACK oh sorry Quietly Jack in hydroman.exe! Transmission

Ford slides open the door and walks in.

As he looks at the floor he sees the darkstar logo painted on the floor.

Ford: This is sick! They've had this company since yesterday and already they've destroyed my family's legacy!

Ford works his way to the main server room.

Ford: Time for operation water slide!

Ford slides his disk into a hard drive and downloads the program.

Hydroman: Do it ford!

Ford: Activate!

The program appears as a small orb and suddenly it explodes.

Hydroman: By the powers of the sea I command you! DESTROY!

The orb releases giant tsunamis on the servers.

Ford: Hydroman jack out! Let's go!

The servers shut down.

An alarm rings in the building.

PA: Security there is a person in the main server room suspected to be Lan Hikari

Ford: And you mocked my disguise!

Hydro: I really think we should run!

Ford: good plan!

Ford runs out of the building as he reaches the door a dimensional area appears.

Ford: Oh crap! No syncro chips!

Hydro: Not on us but there are chips in this building.

Ford: Where?

Hydroman: Virus testing lab third floor.

Despair appears in front of ford.

Ford: You really are annoying now!

Despair: And you think I enjoy beating you every time? Because I do!

Ford turns around a runs up to the third floor.

Hydroman: next left ford!

Despair appears at the end of the corridor

Despair: ICE KISS!

Despair blows a kiss down the hall

: subliminal!

The mystery person jumps across from a room out of the window taking the hit for ford.

Hydroman: subliminal? Here it is ford in here! Its an electronically locked door il unlock it!

Hydroman unlocks the door and ford runs in and locks it.

Inside the room is a large box with a keyboard on it.

Ford: Any guesses on the code?

Hydro: er not really

Ford: wait I got it! S-u-b-l-i-m-i-n-a-l

The box locks opens.

_OUTSIDE THE DOOR _

Despair silently creeks up to the door and looks through the bottom of the door.

As she does high pressure white water sprays here in the eyes and the door swings open.

Despair: no!

In the doorway stands cross fusion Hydroman

Hydroman: Time to even the score! HYDROSABRE!

Hydroman flicks his hand down and when it returns up a silver sabre is in his hand

Despair: Yes that's a nice toy but its no match for my ICEBLADE!

Hydroman and despair lock into a sword fight down the hallway

Despair: You think because your in cross fusion you can beat me?

Hydroman dives of the side of the wall out of the window and uses his aqua jets in his hands to stand in the air

Hydroman: Yes pretty much

Despair jumps out of the window after hydroman

Her black demon like wings appear and she floats in the air.

Hydroman's feet release water and he stays up in the air.

Hydroman: Hey look hands free! Boy I love cross fusion!

Hydroman and Despair engage in an in-air sword fight.

Despair: The darkstar is stronger than you think! I summon you! DARKSTAR FORCE!

Despair uses her hand and a dark purple beam of energy hits hydroman and he is thrown through the air. He doesn't feel anything however he begins to fall.

Hydroman: No!

Just before hydroman reaches the ground his feet boosters work again.

Hydroman: HYDROSPIRAL!

Hydroman places his arms out in front and begins to roll creating a sort of drill effect Water energy leaks from his hands as he drives into despair.

Despair: Nice try ducky but I can do better! DARKSTAR BOLT!

Despair shoots bolts of dark energy through her hand

Hydroman: HYDRO SHEILD!

Hydroman waves his hand around and an aqua shield appears and reflects the bolts back at despair.

Despair is knocked to the ground.

As hydroman lowers himself slowly down to the ground despair gets up.

Despair: Now!

A group of darkstar agents grab hydroman and pin him to the floor.

Despair: I always win! ICE KISS!

Hydroman quickly pulls over a navi holding his wrist and he takes the hit. Hydroman gets up and throws the navi at despair.

Despair: Next time!

The dimensional area disappears and ford runs out of the building

_The Next morning_

6:00am

Hydroman: Ford wake up! FORD! FORD! Ah nuts to this im going to sleep

6:30

Hydroman: Ford? Ah what's the point?

7:00

Hydroman: FORD! FORD!

7:30

Hydroman: Ford Laura rang she said she hates you!

8:00

The phone rings

Ford wakes up and answers the phone

Ford: Hello? What time is it?

Ryan: Err this is Ryan were just kinda wondering where you are? Oh wait I think I see you… are you wearing a blue t-shirt?

Ford: Erm no im wearing a duvet

Ryan: A duvet? Where are you ford?

Ford: in my bed why where are you?

Ryan: Well me, Maria and Laura are at the station waiting for the bus to kasuijin

Ford: oh crap! Wait there guys il be there in a second!

Ford hangs up the phone

Ford: God hydro why didn't you wake me up?

Hydroman: Maybe because it's not humanly possible to wake you up!

Ford: Don't give me excuses because you fell asleep!

Ford grabs his Pet and runs out the door.

Hydroman: Keys.

Ford runs back in and grabs his keys.

Hydroman: Wallet

Ford runs back in and grabs his wallet

Hydroman: Jeans?

Ford runs back inside and puts some jeans on and runs down to the station.

_At the station_

Ford comes running down the stairs out of breath. He pulls out a blue bouquet of flowers.

Ford: Worth the wait?

Laura: ahh ford!

Ford puts his ticket through the turntables and walks through

Ford: it's stuck!

Hydroman: Jack me in I'll fix it.

Ford: Nah nothing a good push cant solve.

Ford runs through the turntable

Ford: For you Laura!

Ford holds up a bouquet of stalks

Ford: My flowers!

Laura: There over there!

Laura begins to laugh heavily

Ford looks around over art the turntables and sees the petals all on the floor.

Ford: Ah well, it's the thought that counts right?

Ryan: As funny as it is listening to you 2 go on about nothing all day, they trains here.

Ford: Well let's get on then!

Ryan: Ladies first!

Maria steps on and laughs

Laura: Ladies first!

Ford: Oh Laura my sides are splitting.

Laura: Oh so's my hay fever must be those pretty flowers.

The group all laughs

Laura leans on ford's shoulder all ford can do is look at her and smile.

Ford: We got a long trip so I think its best we get some rest..

While the train speeds to kasuijin the group fall asleep all over each other.

_2 Hours Later_

Train PA: The train has now arrived at kasuijin Water Park, Please by back on this train by 8:00

The group wake up and walk off the train.

Ford: Wow! Look at this! Better than TV!

Laura: Whoah! No wonder this place is so rich look at these admission costs!

Ford: Don't worry ladies me and Ryan gotcha admission.

Ford & Ryan walk toward the admission

Ford: Great girl, I got there.

Ryan: I know how you feel

Ford and Ryan look around and look at Laura and Maria.

The group get there tickets and finally step foot in kasuijin water park.

Ford: So what's first up on the list?

Laura: Well first of all is thank you.

Laura kisses ford.

Ford: You wanna go out and come back in again? Because I do!

Hydrogirl: Listen up children! I say we work our way around the park making our first ride the Drenchinator!

Laura: Drecnchinator? I don't like the sound of that!

Ford: Don't worry its just a name.

A short que later and the group are being strapped in

As the ride takes off with a kick ford leans over to Laura.

Ford: you know I said the drenchinator was just a name?

Laura: Yes…

Ford: I Lied

Laura: Ahh! Let me off, Let me off!

The ride fly's through the air

Ford & Ryan: Woo!

Maria & Laura: AHHH!

The ride slows down.

Laura: oh finally is it over?

Ford: Nearly.

Laura: Wow we didn't get that wet really

Ford: No not yet

Laura: What do you mean by yet?

The ride kicks off again and slides down at full speed into a swimming pool of water.

The group dismount of the ride.

Laura: Wow lets do that again?

Ford: I thought you hated that?

Laura: Are you kidding you pansy I loved it!

Ford: I see……

As the day goes on Ford and Laura confuse each other even more. Ryan and Maria finally have a date without anything actually getting in the way. As the day goes on the group gets wetter and wetter, the rides get better and better and so do the kisses.

Suddenly Ford and Ryan stop dead in there tracks

Laura: What is it? Oh no

Ford & Ryan: NET BATTLEING!

Ford and Ryan run towards a stall with a net-battle machine set-up

Operator: Win a prize if your navi can beat my assault course!

Ford: to easy!

Ford pays the zennys for both him and Ryan.

Ford: JACK IN HYDROMAN.EXE! TRANSMISSION!

Ryan: JACK IN NAYR.EXE! POWER UP!

The 2 navis high five each other and run through the tyres

Hydroman: to easy!

Next up is a wall

Hydroman grabs Nayr and uses his hydro jets to propel himself over the wall.

Hydroman: Under the barrels, through the ropes over the wall again.

As hydroman and Nayr land down from the wall they notice another pair of navis attempting to do the course.

Hydroman: Hey wait up!

Navi: Yes?

Hydroman: Fancy a little race?

Nayr: First pair to the finish line wins all the prizes!

Navis: Deal!

Operator: Okay go!

Hydroman Nayr sprint across the net area using each others powers to get over the obstacles.

Ford: GO hydro nearly there!

Hydroman dives under the barrier and makes a sprint for the finish line!

Nayr literally a second behind hydro is hit on the back by a lightening strike.

Ryan: What?

Hydroman turns around.

Hydroman: Okay suckers you wanna play dirty!

Hydroman walks behind Nayr

Ford: Do it!

Hydroman: HYDROSTREAM!

The 2 navis walk up to hydroman with wide swords armed.

Hydroman: Please!

Hydroman kicks the first navi back onto the floor and uses his hydrostream to push the other down.

Nayr: Nicely done!

Hydroman and Nayr walk over the finish line!

Operator: WINNER! All prizes to hydroman and Nayr.

Suddenly 2 little children come out of the nearby arcade crying.

Ford: Opps?

The operator hands ford a doll slightly resembling Megaman & hands Ryan a doll that's supposed to look like Protoman but it was more of a red-blob.

Ford: Here you go!

Ford hands his newly won Megaman Plush to Laura.

Laura: So where are we going now?

Ford: More rides?

Everyone else: Sounds good to me!

As ford looks up in the sky he notices the sky is a weird colour.

Laura: Ford?

Ford: yeah?

Laura: Come on the others have gone!

Ford: Wait something's wrong.

Suddenly there's a large rumble and the theme park is covered with a dimensional Area.

Ford: No not again!

Laura: no ford! It's a dimensional area!

Ford: Quick Laura I know where we might be able to get some syncro chips were not running away again!

Ford runs over to the security building and flashes his net saviour badge. The police leave the building and leave ford and Laura a box.

Laura opens the box.

Ford: Any luck?

Laura: If by luck you mean syncro chips then yes lots!

Ford: Grab a handful and throw one over here.

Laura throws a syncro chip to ford.

Ford: Okay you ready hydro?

Ford slots his chips into his PET

Hydroman: As ready as I'll ever be….1…2…3… Wait there's another navi in the system?

Ford: CROSS FUSION!

Ford raises his hands in the air and silver gloves slide on like silk gloves as they fit ford's hands the transform into heavy metal gauntlets. Ford stamps his feet on the ground and as he does his shoes transform into metal boots. The Hydroman symbol appears on his chest and as it turns into place Ford's body is covered with Hydroman's trademark blue armour and shoulder-pads. Ford flicks his head back and Hydroman's Helmet appears on his head.

Laura: My turn!

R Hydroman: No Laura! I don't want you to get hurt, this is my fight!

Laura: Ford, I don't want to lose you if something happened to you and I knew deep down inside that I could do something to change that then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm coming with you!

R Hydroman: Okay

Hydrogirl: Theres a large data stream coming this way through the net

Laura: Hydrogirl? You ready?

Hydrogirl: Did you…Ah well, Okay Laura lets go!

Laura: I've never done this before Ford.

R Hydroman: Just believe in Hydrogirl and Hydrogirl believe in Laura

Laura: CROSS FUSION!

Laura holds her hands out in front of her and silver gloves slide into place. Her shoes are replaced by silver shoes. Hydrogirl's logo appears on Laura's chest and so does Hydrogirl's armour Laura hold her hands out and Hydrogirl's helmet appears in her hands. Laura places the helmet on her head and her hair flows down through the back.

R Hydrogirl: Whaoh! That was weird! But hey I pulled it off!

Hydroman and Hydrogirl walk out of the building and see snow on the ground and the water on the rides frozen.

Hydroman: Despair!

Hydrogirl grabs a few more Syncro chips and walks out with Hydroman.

As they walk out Maria and Ryan run over to them

Laura hands over the Syncro chips and second later R Nary and R Protogirl stand there.

R Nayr: Maria I don't want you to…

R Hydroman: No, Nayr we going to need the whole team if we want to take down despair

R Nayr: Your right buddy lets go.

R Hydroman: Okay first task lets track this clown down. BOOSTERS IGNITE!

Hydroman's feet aqua boosters propel him into the air.

R Hydrogirl: Well?

R Hydroman: Dead ahead!

The group runs forward and sees despair.

Nayr: Despair! You're going to pay for what you did!

Despair: Somehow I don't think I will!

Hydrogirl: AQUAHEART!

Despair: Your puny attacks have no effect on me! Especially now!

Hydroman jumps at despair with his sword out-stretched.

Despair: You want a rematch newbie?

Hydroman: Oh why not! HYDROSABRE!

Hydroman summons his sabre and slashes down at despair.

Despair: ICE SWORD!

Despair blocks the attack with her sword and this hydroman across the chest.

Despair: Now listen to me! You cannot defeat me! You cannot defeat the dark star!

Nayr: That's where you're wrong!

Nayr also slashes at Despair with his HFsaber, Seconds later Protogirl slashes Despair with her protosword. Hydrogirl jumps in and down slashes Despair.

Despair: Nice try! DARKSTAR FORCE!

The navis are blown away onto the ground

Despair: Now watch as you kill yourself! HYDROMAN.EXE DOWNLOAD! NAYR.EXE DOWNLOAD! HYDROGIRL.EXE DOWNLOAD! PROTOGIRL.EXE DOWNLOAD!

The group are shocked as dark versions of them selves charge towards them

Despair: I made them using the chips Hydroman here gave me to save your perfect lives!

As D Hydroman slashes down at hydroman Hydrogirl drives up and pushes him back.

Hydroman: Thanks!

D Hydrogirl: NO problem!

D Hydrogirl stabs Hydroman in the side and hydroman falls to the ground

Hydroman: AQUA SONIC!

Hydroman slams his fist on the ground and all the dark star clones fall to the floor.

The navis climb ontop of there dark star counterparts and strikes them to the face deleting all of them.

Despair: Huzzah duckies huzzah!

Hydroman: Now back to you!

Despair: All of you against me? I don't think so! ICE KISS!

Despair blows an icy kiss and it hits protogirl in the head. Protogirl stands frozen solid

Nayr: Maria!

Hydroman: Ryan! Get the other guests to safety!

Nayr: But Maria needs me!

Hydroman: and I need you to save the civilians! Trust me Maria will be safe!

Nayr: Okay ford, I trust you!

Nayr runs off to save the other guests leaving Hydroman, Hydrogirl and a frozen protogirl.

Despair: so it comes down to this!

Hydroman: It ends at this! You're going to be deleted once and for all!

Despair: We both know you don't have it in you to delete me!

Hydroman: We'll see about that!

Hydrogirl jumps at despair but as she does she is knocked to the floor by despairs attack.

Despair: hohoho! Sneaky! Infact I think il delete you first!

Hydroman: Despair! LEAVE HER ALONE IT'S ME YOU WANT!

Despair: Ah soft spot eh?

Hydroman: Shut up despair!

Hydroman jumps in the air and attempts to slash down but his pushed to the ground by despair's darkstar force.

Despair: When will you understand duckies that you can't beat me!

Despair holds her arms into the sky and ignites in a dark purple fire

Hydrogirl: What the hell?

Despair: I am one with the darkstar! In total alignment! DARK FIRE SOUL!

Despair hands burst into a dark fire and she unleashes a lines of dark fire at hydrogirl who jumps out of the way.

As Hydroman climbs back to his feet he notices a person running on top of the roller coaster towards them.

Despair: You stay outta this! DARK ELECTRIC SOUL!

Despair electrocutes Hydroman with dark purple electricity emitting from her bony pale fingers.

Hydroman: AHHHH!

Hydroman collapses onto the floor as he screams in agony.

Despair turns to hydrogirl.

Despair emits dark lightening bolts from her fingers at hydrogirl and as they hit her a large explosion occurs. As the smoke clears Laura is sitting there out of cross fusion, Her PET falls to the ground and as Laura reaches for it Despair stamps on it.

Laura gets to her feet and looks despair in the eye

Despair: How does it feel? Looking into the face of death?

Hydroman tries to stand to defend Laura but collapses again.

Despair: DARK FIRE SOUL!

Despairs hands glow and as she strikes Laura another large explosion ignites and despair is blown back.

Hydroman: LAURA! NO! WHY?

Hydroman clenches his fist and rises to his feet.

Despair is knocked to the floor

Despair: Hahahaha! Another one bites the dust!

Hydroman: YOU!

Hydroman swings back and punches despair in the face.

Despair: ow! My little boy is all grown up, now let's see if he can fight like a man!

Despair rises to her feet and lunges at Hydroman and as she does a Sword is thrown from behind Hydroman and hits Despair in the chest.

Hydroman: Wha?

As he looks around he sees Laura standing there in streams armour.

Hydroman: Laura? Stream? Cross fusion? Laura! Stream! Cross Fusion!

R Hydroman runs over to Laura and holds her tightly in her arms, and as he does he begins to cry with tears of happiness, As the two stand there holding each other like they'll never let go They feel each others hearts, beating through the armour of their navis.

Ford: I thought you were gone….

Laura: You know for a minute there so did I… And in that minute...I...I thought of you

Suddenly Stream's sword is thrown back

Hydroman: Stream!

Hydroman pushes stream out of the way and hits the oncoming sword with his own hydro sabre

Despair: oh how very very touching!

Hydroman: Shut up!

Hydroman runs at despair

Despair: you cannot beat me by yourself!

Stream: She's right!

Suddenly streams logo begins to glow and a beam of blue light is transferred into hydroman.

Despair: Soul unison! In cross fusion?

Laura glows gold and her eyes begin to burn brightly with a golden aura.

Laura: Not just any soul unison! Angel Soul!

Despair: Angel soul?

Laura: The rarest of souls, When 2 hearts are in perfect sync the bond between them is unbreakable.

Hydroman helmet cracks at the side and transforms into nothing but hydroman's visor supported at the side by his emblem. His armour transforms into white thick armour with his gauntlets and boots becoming Strong yet light white armour. Ford bends over and his back begins to cracks with light streaks as a pair of robotised angel wings emerge from his back as he rises into the air through a golden beam of light a golden sheath appears on his back. He pulls out a long glowing sword. Hydroman looks around in his new form and sees Laura still glowing brightly.

Hydroman: What is this?

Laura: This is my last gift to you!

Hydroman: No!

Hydroman raises his hand and a beam of energy gently lifts up Laura and puts her by the dimensional converter with nayr.

Hydroman: Protect her with your life!

As Hydroman's booming voice is heard across the park Despair begins to burn brightly with a dark purple fire of hatred. She fly's into the air.

Hydroman: This is it! No more escapes!

Despair: I couldn't agree more!

Despair flys at hydroman & Hydroman flys at Despair.

As the 2 navis fight in the air. The people of the park cannot help but look up and stare. Slowly the crowd crawls out of there hiding spots and observes the fight… But not just any fight… The fight between good and evil… Life Vs death

One by one the people raised their PETs into the air. Beams of energy emit from the PETs into Hydroman. As the power from the PETs Hit hydroman his angel soul is powered up and his sword begins to glow brighter.

Hydroman: This is the end despair! I see now

Despair: you see what?

Hydroman: I see why you must be defeated; these people have given me there power to defeat you! Laura gave me her power to defeat you! I HAVE THE POWER TO DEFEAT YOU!

Hydroman slashes down at despair with his sword. Despair trys to block the attack but the sword splits through her armour. She begins to crack with light and falls to the ground.

Hydroman lowers himself to the ground gracefully and looks down at despair on the floor wimpering.

Despair: Please! You wouldn't delete a poor innocent navi like me would you?

Hydroman: Watch me!

Hydroman plunges the sword down into despair and a loud shriek is heard as her data is dispersed into the air.

Hydroman rises back into the air and covers the park in a golden light. When the light clears the park is back to normal without a trace of despair. He lowers himself to the ground and as he does the dimensional converter is lowered.

As he reaches the ground a glow of light surrounds him and angel soul disappears. His cross fusion is dispatched.

Ford raises his arm in the air as his PET slides back onto his hand.

Ford stands in the middle of the park. He turns as he hears voices. Maria, Ryan and Laura come running round the corner up to Ford. Laura runs and jumps at ford holding onto him like they had before angel soul had begun.

Laura: Ford theres something I have to tell you

Ford: no Laura listen… First I just want to say

Laura & Ford: I love you!

Ford holds the back of laura's head and slowly kisses her.

As they do a crowd of people surrounds the group

Man: 3 Cheers for the heroes! HIP HIP!

Crowd: Hooray!

Man: HIP HIP!

Crowd: Hooray!

Man: HIP HIP!

Crowd: HOORAY!

Ford's raises his arms in the air and gestures for silence. He climbs up onto a nearby hot dog stand and addresses the crowd.

Ford: Thank you! Thank you! I can't express how I feel, but I do want to say, I couldn't have done it without any of these people… My friends and one friend in particular… Laura get up here!

Laura climbs up next to ford

Ford: And of course These 2 love birds! Get up here guys!

Ryan and Maria climb up.

A press photographer comes out of the crowd and takes a photo of the group.

Laura (quietly to ford): Well done!

Ford: oh what the heck once more!

Ford holds Laura and kisses her.

Ford, Ryan and Maria hold their PETs into the air.

Laura: Wait! Hydrogirl!

Ford looks at Laura

Ford: Laura I'm so sorry. I really am

Laura: I don't have a navi, yet again

Ford's Pet flashes and the Projection screen kicks in. Hydroman and stream and there hugging.

Stream: You know if you wanted a navi…

Laura: Well I guess I do sort of owe you one since you saved my life laughs

Stream: You're not serious! A NET OP! A NET OP!

Stream jumps on hydro and screams at him

Stream (screaming at hydro): HYDRO A NET OP! A NET OP! ME STREAM WITH AN OP!

Hydro: Hey you deserve it the most out of all of us.

_A Week later-Outside the Ford Corp grounds_

Ford and Laura are walking outside the grounds when they notice ford's dad walking into the building.

Ford runs over.

Ford: Dad what happened here? It looks so… Good!

Mr Ford: It was the board members.

Ford: What about them?

Mr Ford: They disappeared! According to the law this is mine again!

Laura: No darkstar?

Mr Ford: No darkstar

Ford: Wow! Wait a minute I have to see something il see you later

Ford grabs Laura's hand and pulls her across to the old tree where the entrance to Joe's lab used to be.

Ford looked at it and carved in was a message "2nd from top floor – Joe"

Ford entered the building and went up to the floor named "Special development and technology" As the lift doors opened a huge white room with shelves full of robots and machines met his eyes. He walked in with Laura.

Ford: Joe?

Joe came striding across the room and greeted Ford.

Ford: Joe your alive!

Joe: Why of course im alive!

Ford: But the thugs…

Joe: A magician never reveals his secrets. Anyway im guessing this isn't a casual visit.

Ford: er well sort of. You remember installing Hydrogirl into a PET.

Joe: Yeah took all day

Ford: er good because we need you to do it again.

Joe: What?

Ford: Oh you know you want to laughs

Joe: Who is it this time?

Laura: Stream! My new net navi!

Joe: Wow things are changing around here. Okay shouldn't take to long come back tonight.

_6 Hours Later- Ford Corp Building Roof top_

Laura: I can't believe I've finally got navi!

Ford: Really? I've only heard about it for the last 8 Days Laughs

As Ford looks over the roof top he notices a machine by the side of the ledge.

Ford (reading): "Only use it when you desperately need it"

Laura: huh?

Ford: Wait! Ford looks through and finds the battle chip Joe gave to him. He inserts it into the machine. As the machine hums processing the chip a record player emerges and speakers come out of the ground on the roof.

Laura: no way! He gave you that ages ago how would he know?

Ford: No way for a normal person but Joe… This is pretty normal.

A Tray of drinks appears from the machine and ford takes one and hands the other to Laura.

Ford puts a slower song on the player.

Ford: Shall we?

Laura: I thought you'd never ask.

As Ford and Laura dance slowly to the music with the sun setting behind them all there troubles just seem to disappear and their worries just float away into the wind Because as long as he had her and she had him… Nothing else mattered

_The end_

_Id like to thank Ryan for inspiring me and showing me possibly one of the most inspiring pieces of film ever! Also for all his encouragement along the way through writing, without this would have been scrapped long ago!_


End file.
